


Worth Waiting For

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam shares some of Castiel's past with Dean, hoping that it can help with their future.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Something Sad





	Worth Waiting For

After their weekend hike together, Dean felt like Castiel had retreated behind a wall. The more that Dean tried to chip away from the wall, the thicker the wall became. When Sam and Jess invited Dean and Castiel over for a game night, Dean accepted; however, Castiel declined. 

Dean was quiet as Jess and Sam bickered while the three played Cards against Humanity. When Sam got up to get another round of beer, Jess reached over and squeezed Dean's hand. "You ok, Dean?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm about as much fun as a rock tonight. It's just Cas. I think I understand him, and then he pulls the rug out from under me."

Jess said, "You really care for him?" She smiled at him sadly.

"Yeah, I do. He's different. He's special," Dean ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"You're preaching to the choir here, Dean. If it wasn't for Sam and if Cas wasn't gay, I'd be all over him. He has a beautiful soul."

"How do I get past his defenses?" Dean asked exasperated.

Sam called out quietly from the doorway, "You don't. You can't bulldoze him." He came and sat in the chair. "Cas has good reasons not to trust anyone. You don't know the whole story."

"Then, tell it to me!" Dean growled.

"It wasn't just Balthazar…" Sam started.

Jess interrupted, "Sam, you can't tell him. It's Cas' story to share."

Sam sighed, "I'm going to trust him not to tell Cas I broke his confidences. Otherwise, Dean is going to really screw it up."

Jess gave Sam a disapproving look. "I can't be a part of this. I'm going to go watch television in my bedroom." She stood up and strode to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam smiled ruefully, "I'll be sleeping in the couch tonight. So, get this, his mother didn't just pay Balthazar to go away. She also sent two people to try to lure him back. The first was April. She was right after he moved out here. She appeared to be struggling. He stepped in to help her, listened to her sad story. She moved in with him. He started a relationship with her because he thought he had found a kindred spirit. A couple of months later, Gabriel met Castiel for lunch at the yoga studio and saw a picture of April on Cas' desk. Gabriel thought she looked familiar. So, he looked her up and it turned out she worked from the Novak's Florida office, and he had met her once at a holiday party several years earlier. Naomi gave her enough information, so she knew exactly how to push his buttons to get him to care about her, including a backstory about parents who tried to manipulate her. Cas kicked her out, but he took it hard. This was about six years ago, long before I met him."

"Why would his parents do that to him?"

"When confronted, she said she was told to try to be put on his accounts and run up a lot of credit card debt. They thought if they could ruin him financially, he'd come back for financial help."

Dean sighed, "That is some messed-up crap."

Sam shrugged, "It gets worse. The second one was Bart. He was about three years ago, right before I met Cas. Cas was wary of everyone and everything, but Bart had been one of his closest classmates at Berkley. He came to Cas with a business idea, relating to something Cas had worked when he was getting his doctorate. "

"A doctorate? I knew he had a degree. I didn't know," Dean looked in awe.

Sam sighed, "He doesn't talk about that part of his life much. Cas wanted to help his old friend, so he took out a loan using the yoga studio as collateral to pay a little less than half of the startup costs. Turns out, Bart had gotten his share of the money from Cas' parents, which made them majority owners of the business. They threatened to bankrupt the company unless Cas toed the line. Cas refused. Gabriel and Jimmy stepped up to help Cas get out from other the loan. They both own a part of the studio while Cas pays them back. I don't know what Cas would have done without them."

"So, his parents are dicks. I'm not their tool. I have nothing to do with any of it. So, why won't he open up to me?" Dean protested.

"Just because they didn't send you to him, doesn't mean they won't try to buy you off."

Dean snorted, "Naomi already did. About five minutes after I met her."

"Cas will be pissed at me for telling you all of this. But you aren't going to get anywhere trying to bulldoze your way through. You need to do things to earn his trust. You need to show him your vulnerabilities first. When he talks, you need to listen, and you need to tell him your feelings and thoughts. Above all else, never try to deceive him or lie to him. If you ever break his trust, you'll never earn it back. Telling you all of this, I just broke that trust. Please use this information carefully. I need my best friend, but I think my best friend needs you." Sam looked at him beseechingly. "Don't make me lose my best friend, Dean."

Dean stood up, "I'm going to head home, Sam. Hopefully, you can go makeup to Jess."

Sam took a final swig from his beer, "Here's to hoping."

When Dean arrived home, he found Castiel mindlessly flipping through tv shows. Castiel looked at him blankly, "You're home early."

Dean said, "Yeah, Jess wanted to go to bed. Well, it was more that Sam and I were having a brotherly chat, and she didn't want any part of it."

"I see," Castiel stretched and started to stand up. "I'm going to head to bed."

"Wait, Cas. I'm not going to lie to you about not wanting more from the relationship than you are currently willing to give. I care about you. But I rather have whatever part of it is you are willing to share with me than us not talking and hanging out. I'll stop the flirting. I'll be your best friend."

Castiel smiled dryly, "I already have a best friend named Sam."

"I'll be your Sam back up. Just don't push me away, Cas. You mean too much to me."

Castiel looked at Dean seriously, "Don't you get that I'm trying to save us the heartbreak of it all ending in a few weeks? You have to go back to Kansas. I have to stay here."

"That just means that we need to pack as much as possible in those weeks, so I when I go back to Kansas, we have a lot of memories to carry us through until I come back. And, Cas, I will come back. Remember how you said that first day that we met for a reason? I know what that reason is Cas. I have faith. "

Castiel looked at the hallway leading to his bedroom and then at the television. After a moment, he sat down. "We're behind about three episodes of Dr. Sexy, Dean. We need to catch up to the exploits of Dr. Piccolo. I think she was sleeping with both Peter the nurse and Dawn the cardiologist."

Dean sat on the couch next to him, so tempted to put his arm around him. However, he didn't. He just smiled as Castiel talked about the tv show they loved.


End file.
